50 Reasons Challenge (19- Political Victory) The Winner Takes It All
by mamagrimes
Summary: When their Congressional candidate wins, how will Rick and Michonne celebrate? One shot for the richonnejustdesserts 50 Reasons to have (Richonne) Sex Challenge. Enjoy!


**Election Night 2018**

Sex.

Making Love.

Screwing.

 _Fucking._

It was that last word that jolted Michonne out of her thoughts because it was a word she rarely used, having been taught from childhood by her Southern Baptist grandma that good girls didn't use coarse language.

She didn't feel like a good girl right now, though, so that word snuck in there like an errant friend whispering encouragement in her ear to _just be bad for once_.

Shaking her head, Michonne re-focused her attention on the televisions set up around the banquet room she had rented for after the polls closed and the phone calls stopped. A hundred tireless volunteers gathered around, drinks in their hands and munching on the hors d'oeurves bought and paid for by her boss, the Chief of Staff for the Mayor of Atlanta. Debra had sent Michonne to King County two weeks earlier with the mission to rally the troops and move a rural county to the left after five decades of being firmly on the right.

Taking a sip of the Riesling she'd been nursing for the past hour, Michonne casually gazed around the room, nodding and smiling as she caught the eyes of the farmers, teachers, nurses and business owners she had gotten to know during her time in King County.

 _There he is_. The source of her very bad thoughts and the reason behind her new found comfort with very bad words.

Leaning on the bar and speaking to one of the town board members he had recruited to their cause, the deputy sheriff exuded southern charm with his quiet smile and raspy drawl. Michonne had met him on her first day, felt an immediate tingle (or was it a shock?) of awareness, was surprised by his intelligence and firm grasp of politics, and impressed with his dedication to the cause.

Each interaction, each dialogue and exchange of information, was fused with added layers that neither called out. Mutual attraction and respect were distractions and they had had a job to do.

But throughout the two weeks, Michonne had felt his eyes on her as often as she snuck glances at him.

And their job was now done.

With a sigh, Michonne swiveled her head back to the television sets as the countdown to the results began. How did a woman take a walk on the wild side when her whole life had been spent playing by the rules? Her friendships and romantic relationships had been predictable and well within her control.

She felt _no_ control when it came to Deputy Rick Grimes.

As the friendly chatter of his neighbor, Saul Gracie, echoed in his ear, Rick looked across the banquet room, his gaze halting on the slender, silk clad back of the woman who had become his obsession since the first day he met her. Michonne Lawrence, the rising star political aide who swooped in from the big city to organize, coordinate and turn their congressional district blue.

At first wary of some over-educated pompous urbanite taking over the campaign process he and other King County residents had worked out over the previous few months, Rick quickly became an admirer once he realized that Michonne was smart, gracious and, most importantly, more hardworking and dedicated than any person he'd ever met.

On the evenings and weekends Rick didn't have his son Carl with him, he was at campaign headquarters and, no matter what time of day he arrived, Michonne was always there, the cuffs of her silk blouse carefully rolled up and her long legs on display in the tight pencil skirts she favored.

Those skirts had kept him up too many nights to count.

While Rick had only had one sexual relationship in his life due to marrying his high school sweetheart and laying low after the divorce, his imagination tormented his celibate body and every moment he spent around her felt like he was crouched at the starting line of a sprint, coiled tight and ready to spring up and take off. He could feel every beat of his heart and he just wanted to _do something_.

Throughout the last couple of weeks, Rick had managed to interact with Michonne as a friendly colleague. He had strung sentences together, had answered her questions and given her his opinion. He'd even shared a laugh or two with her.

Yet each word spoken, each smile exchanged was taken over by invasive thoughts of twining her dreadlocks around his hand and giving a gentle tug as he tongued her delicate ear. Each casual brush of a shoulder or arm brought on images of her beautiful plump lips closing around his….

"Hey Rick! I think they're about to announce our district. Come on, let's go see!"

And with Saul Gracie's barked remark, Rick was back in the present with renewed focus.

 _Regardless who won the race, he knew it was time to make a move._

They did it! Georgia Democrats not only took back **two** seats in Congress but quiet little King County just made history with their definitive voting. After a quick jump and clap of her hands from the excitement, Michonne reached out to grab the arm of the volunteer next to her, eager to share her joy with them. As her hand barely made its way around a hard bicep, she swiveled her head to meet clear blue eyes and a flashing grin.

Oh shit, this wasn't Old Farmer Daniels. It was _him_.

Burying the urge to squeeze that muscled arm and slide her hand slowly upwards to grip ( _and pull?_ ) at his neatly trimmed, curly hair, Michonne instead once again listened to the good angel on her shoulder and quickly removed her hand while muttering a 'sorry' and backing away a step.

Adrenaline rushing as a result of their victory, it took everything for Rick to not grab Michonne's hand and find a room where they could celebrate properly. While he could sense her attraction to him, she was skittish and he didn't want to scare her away without some warning.

Keeping a friendly smile on his face, Rick laid his hand lightly on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze while bending his head to make his voice heard over the shouting and cheering around them.

"We did it, Michonne. Thank you."

Michonne closed her eyes briefly as hearing her name uttered in his raspy drawl always sent a shockwave of lust pulsing throughout her body.

Get a goddamn _grip_ , Michonne. It's your _name_ , not a dirty book.

Curving her lips into a casual smile, Michonne nodded and forced herself to meet his gaze, hoping her raging hormones weren't sending out distress signals too loudly.

"This was everyone, Rick. We all got this win. So, thank _you_."

Removing his hand before caving in to the temptation to slide it over her shoulder and caress the nape of her neck, Rick straightened and, just as he was about to take a polite step back, stopped himself and dipped his toe to test the waters.

Keeping his eyes on Michonne, he gestured toward the TV that was talking about Georgia's historical wins. "So now what? Are you going back to Atlanta after the party or spending the night here?"

Michonne felt that shockwave of lust make itself at home right between her legs as she looked up into Rick's gaze, seeing in his eyes what she was certain was being broadcast loud and clear from her own.

Desire. Passion. And….oh yeah…the immediate need to _fuck_.

There was that word again. Feeling overwhelmed with her thoughts, feelings and racing heart, Michonne retreated with a mumbled, "I'm not sure," and excused herself for a trip to the ladies' room.

"Michonne wait, I… _shit_ ….." Rick muttered under his breath as he watched the woman he craved practically run out of the room. Spearing an impatient hand through his hair in frustration, Rick looked to the ceiling as his brain worked on overdrive to determine his next move.

 _Do I let her go? Just let her leave my life for good or do I tell her that I can't stop thinking about her and am not ready to say goodbye?_

Since even the _thought_ of never seeing Michonne again, never knowing what it felt like to caress every inch of her beautiful skin, to kiss that lush mouth, was unbearable, Rick's inner struggle stopped before it even had traction.

 _Take a goddamned chance for once in your life, Grimes_ , Rick lectured as his long stride ate up the distance between him and Michonne.

Splashing cold water on her face, Michonne stood up and stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

The slight sheen of perspiration coupled with droplets of water made her dark skin glow, her lips were parted with her rapid breaths and her eyes were wide and unblinking.

 _So this is what lust looked like_. Michonne shook her head and chuckled softly as she reached for paper toweling to dab at her face. The long hours, lack of sleep and stress of the campaign were making her crazy. It had to be that. As she tossed the paper towel into the garbage and straightened her skirt, Michonne took a deep breath and one last look in the mirror.

Much better. She had regained her composure and was ready to put on a calm, pleasant front to the people she had worked with and befriended these past couple of weeks.

As long as she avoided Rick Grimes, that is.

As she headed out the bathroom door into the hallway, Michonne fiddled with the ivory button on her cuff only to stop short with a gasp as she collided with the man who had just rounded the corner.

Throwing her hands out to instinctively brace herself against the contact, her fingers splayed across a muscled chest at the same time two strong hands gripped her hips in a mirrored movement. Her breathing coming in short fast bursts, Michonne raised her eyes and started to apologize for the collision. "I'm so sor..." As she met the blue eyes of the man consuming her thoughts, her apology sputtered to a halt and was replaced by a whispered, "Oh!"

 _She was here and his hands were cupping the curvy hips he'd been staring at for days on end_. That revelation whipped through Rick's brain for the split second it took him to gaze into her big beautiful eyes and for his fingers to gain a stronger hold. Words weren't a priority so he stayed silent as he waited for Michonne to catch up.

His lips, mere inches from her gaze, were curved upward in a small smile and then, after several long seconds of silence, parted slightly and Michonne felt his warm breath on her face as his hands softly squeezed her hips. Once again raising her eyes to meet his, Michonne let out a quiet gasp at the blaze of heat that emanated from them. Seeming of their own volition, her fingers curled inward, forming a subtle but ironclad grip on Rick's button down shirt.

Michonne knew she could easily remove herself from this unexpected embrace. She could easily walk back into the banquet room, say her goodbyes and get a good night's sleep. She could easily pack up for Atlanta the next morning and tuck King County and _all_ of its inhabitants into the 'pleasant memory' corner of her mind.

But as her mouth curved into a languid smile and her hands made a slow path down Rick's chest, Michonne fully embraced the decision that settled in her mind.

 _Fuck easy. She was choosing hard for once._

Feeling emboldened and inspired, Michonne's hands continued their journey and made their way to his flat stomach where she teasingly allowed a single finger to hook into the waistband of his jeans right above his fly.

Lips curving at Rick's tightened grip on her hips and his intake of breath, Michonne grabbed his hand and led him quickly to the empty conference room two doors down. It was a room she had reserved this last week for meetings and she knew it would be empty.

She also knew the door had a lock.

Already rock hard from the brief almost-embrace in the hall and then Michonne's scorching touch, Rick prayed that wherever he was being led to was measured in feet and not yards and he also prayed that she wouldn't change her...

Rick's thoughts came thudded to a stop as he found himself in a dimly lit room with the woman of his fantasies turning the lock behind her back.

And with that small click, Rick's instincts took over as all thoughts left the building.

Wrapping his arm around her lithe waist, Rick dipped his head to caress Michonne's lips in an open mouthed kiss, his tongue seeking its haven in the wet warmth of her mouth. As her tongue came out to meet his, he groaned and pulled her in closer, his hard cock pressing against his jeans and demanding release.

Threading her fingers through Rick's thick curls, Michonne stood on tiptoe to get even closer to the man who had consumed her thoughts for too many days. She followed her body's lead and welcomed the rush of heat that pulsed straight through to her core as she ran her foot up the back of his leg, signaling her need, her _craving_ for him.

Lips pressed against lips, mouths opening in a frenzy as hands explored the body each had been yearning for. Frantic breaths filled the silence of the room as they made their way to the large table in the middle.

And then, two people who were always cautious, always thinking ahead, gave their minds a much needed rest as they gave free reign to their baser instincts.

His mouth leaving Michonne's, Rick dipped his head to first nuzzle her long neck and then open his mouth to lave that beautiful skin with his tongue. As Michonne threw her head back, she moved her hands down to caress, than grasp his shoulders, her foot running up and down his leg in a frantic rhythm.

Pulling his mouth away from Michonne, Rick stood up straight, his hands gripping her waist, and looked into her eyes for the first time since their encounter began. Seeing those dark brown eyes glazed over with need made him thank all the fates that brought him together with this beautiful woman.

And with that, Rick smiled a slow, sexy smile as his knees dipped and he moved his hands to the hem of her tight skirt. Never breaking eye contact, Rick drew her skirt slowly up her long legs until it bunched at her waist. Standing up straight once more, Rick cupped Michonne's ass, picked her up and gently placed her on the table, his heart racing as she ripped open the snaps on his button down shirt and drew it off of his shoulders.

 _She couldn't undress him fast enough_. She needed to see all of him. Every delicious inch. As those thoughts ran through her head like the un-holiest of prayers, Michonne helped Rick discard his shirt as soon as he set her on the table. Once his broad, muscled chest was bare to her gaze, she ran greedy hands over it, allowing her thumbs to graze his nipples into immediate hardness.

 _Fuck._ With hands shaking from the hot lust shooting through to his soul, Rick unbuttoned Michonne's blouse as he tried not to lose control completely. That became impossible when Michonne's clever fingers moved down to press, then grip, then _fondle_ the cock that was practically weeping with need.

With another _Fuck_ , this one muttered out loud, Rick reached back for his wallet, thanking his best friend and partner for gifting him with a box of condoms after his divorce turned one year old.

Her heart racing to keep pace with her frantic breaths, Michonne leaned her forehead on Rick's warm, hard chest as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. She had never, in all of her thirty years, known desire this strong. It was visceral, almost _feral_ in nature and she knew no other conscious thought than that she needed this man inside of her _now_.

Looking up at Rick, Michonne unhooked the front clasp of her bra and shrugged that and her blouse off onto the table, reveling in the heat coming from his blue eyes, knowing that it was all for her. Leaning back on straight arms, she watched as Rick tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and quickly sheathe himself.

 _Please fuck me now...I need you. Please._

While Michonne didn't speak those words out loud, her need was conveyed through the drenched panties that Rick drew down her legs with a groan, his fist clenching on the scrap of lace before dropping it and cupping the backs of her knees with each hand.

Spreading Michonne's thighs apart, Rick knew he would never forget the image before him. Not for the rest of his days.

Beautiful face, neck arched back, tits thrust forward begging for his mouth, moist lips parted with quiet panting.

After a quick stroke of his hand confirmed that Michonne was ready for him, Rick pulled her toward him and thrust into her tight, wet heat, barely able to contain a shout of pleasure. Rick bent over Michonne as she wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in even deeper. As they set the rhythm together, he dipped his head to Michonne's breast and closed his mouth over one hardened nipple, sucking, kissing, licking and nipping and then doing it all over again on the other one.

He couldn't get to every inch of her fast enough.

Tightening her legs around Rick, Michonne arched her back and groaned as Rick suckled and flicked his tongue over her sensitive nipples. As she tilted her hips to take more of Rick's cock inside, Michonne felt the flood of heat shoot to her core and she knew she was close to coming.

 _No, not yet!_

With a frantic need to prolong their lovemaking, Michonne lifted her head and nipped at the muscular shoulder moving back and forth inches from her face. As Rick's thrusts grew faster and harder, she scraped her nails down his back, unable to control the rage of passion coursing through every cell of her body. Biting down on her lip to stop from screaming, Michonne turned her head to find Rick staring down at her, a slight sheen of perspiration making him look positively decadent.

Unable to stop herself, Michonne slid her hands from his back up through his damp curls and pulled his head down to hers, darting her tongue out to taste the salty moisture around his mouth and then meeting his lips in a series of open mouth kisses that almost set her over the edge.

 _He was so close. Christ, he was going to explode._ Moving one of his hands from its position holding him over Michonne, he cupped her full breast and stroked her nipple in the same rhythm he was fucking her and his eyes glazed over with a level of lust he had never felt in his entire life.

Knowing he only had seconds to spare, Rick dragged his hand from her breast, down her flat stomach and then to the warmth where their bodies were joined. As his thumb flicked the nub at her opening, his thrusts came harder and he slanted his head to deepen the kiss he never wanted to end.

And, as Michonne arched her back with a final, long groan, Rick finally found his release as he pumped into her warmth while burying his face where her long neck met her beautiful shoulder. He came so long and hard, he was shocked the condom didn't break and was grateful when it held.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. That was the only word Rick could muster up in his addled mind as he collapsed onto Michonne, careful to partially brace himself on his arm so as not to crush her. But it was the wrong word as it was nowhere _close_ to what he had just experienced. This had surpassed the carnal into something more. Something...he didn't know _what_...but he would find the word for it when he could think straight.

He wondered if he would ever find words again.

As Michonne stroked her hands over Rick's back, she closed her eyes to relish every exquisite sensation she had just experienced. Never in her life had she been taken that far over the edge into oblivion and now that she'd had a taste for what it could be like, wasn't sure she wanted to ever climb back into reality again.

Lifting his head from her shoulder, Rick looked down at Michonne's beautiful face and let a satisfied smile curve his lips as he took in her sated expression. She was a woman well pleasured.

And she had given as good as she got.

Before he removed himself from Michonne, Rick couldn't resist one more touch as he drew his thumb over her full bottom lip, his lids lowering as he dragged it open just a bit so he could peek at the pink tongue inside.

 _Christ._

"You okay? You feel okay?" He whispered, hesitant to break the connection with words but wanting reassurance.

Seeming of like mind, Michonne simply nodded and smiled before responding quietly. "More than okay. That was...well I don't know _what_ it was but I'm sure as hell happy it happened."

Grinning at Michonne's shared struggle with vocabulary, Rick lowered his lips to hers in a quick, hard kiss and rasped, "Me too" in her ear before slowly withdrawing from her and standing up away from the table.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as they both dressed and set themselves to rights. Neither one could resist glancing over at that conference table, knowing they would never be able to sit in a meeting around one again without thinking about this explosive encounter.

When they were both dressed and couldn't delay leaving any longer, Rick broke the silence first.

"I think you're beautiful, funny, brilliant and amazing. I uh...well I just wanted you to know that."

Michonne looked up at the man who had turned out to be so much more than some hot guy to celebrate with and then forget.

What do you do with _more_? What do you do when you live an hour away and work 60 hour weeks while making a name for yourself in government circles? Do you just walk away with a smile or do you see what exactly having _more_ means?

Michonne smiled and shook her head at her strange musings. _Slow_ _down girl and repay the compliment._

"Right back at you Deputy Grimes."

Returning her smile, Rick took Michonne's hand as they both walked towards the locked door, knowing that the other side was the end of their interlude and a cold splash of real life.

Or was it?

Placing his hand on the door as if to stop it from blowing open, Rick drew in a deep breath and leaned against it, facing Michonne with a determined gaze.

"I don't want this night to end yet."

Michonne stared into the clear, intelligent depths of Rick's eyes, remembered that this was the man who had made her laugh, think and just _smile_ these past couple of weeks.

And with those thoughts, the good angel made peace with the naughty angel on her shoulders as Michonne took that leap.

"It doesn't have to."

 **A week and a half later**

Michonne smiled as she saw the name flashing on her phone with each ring. After spending that glorious night together exploring each other's bodies, talking, laughing and realizing just how much they had in common, Michonne and Rick had agreed to give their relationship a shot.

They texted each other several times a day and called each other every night. There had been several attempts to work out a day when they could see each other again but their busy schedules impeded their progress.

Michonne had been hoping to see Rick this weekend as she had a light schedule with no work events planned, but it was Rick's weekend to spend with his son and she would never want to interfere with that.

Picking up the phone, Michonne settled onto her soft leather couch as she often did when Rick called. Their conversations sometimes lasted hours so she had learned to find a comfortable spot.

"You're calling awfully early. Aren't you still at work?"

"Just left...couldn't wait to call you. Is that okay?"

Michonne grinned as she took off her high heels and slouched into the plump cushions. One of the many things she'd learned about Rick is that he had absolutely no ego when it came to her and he had made it clear that he counted down the hours and minutes until he could talk to her again.

He really was quite adorable.

In addition to being insanely hot.

"Well I'm glad you called. I just got in and was about to change. I've got an exciting night of Netflix binging planned. Even have take-out being delivered."

Rick's soft chuckle was a caress on her ear and she resisted the urge to press the phone closer.

"You really do live on the wild side in that big city you live in, don't you?"

"Yeah just try to keep up when you visit next weekend. I'm going to wear you out." As soon as she spoke those teasing words, her face warmed as she realized the double meaning. Well, if she were honest, the _true_ meaning.

She intended to wear them both out actually.

"I'm counting on it." Rick's whispered drawl snapped Michonne out of her naughty thoughts and she shook her head to focus.

"So what are your big plans tonight?"

"My big plans? Hmmm...pretty much the same."

"You're going to eat take out and binge Netflix with Carl?" Michonne teased.

Rick chuckled before replying, "No, not exactly."

Just then the doorbell to her brownstone rang.

"Hold on, my food is here." Michonne walked over to the door and opened it, phone to her ear.

To find Rick Grimes leaning on her door frame

"Holy shit it's you," she said on the phone and to him in person which brought a devilish grin to his face as he lowered the phone from his ear.

"I forgot Lori and I had switched weekends so I'm free after all."

And he was on her doorstep, wearing faded Levi's, a blue button down shirt and a possessive gleam in his eye.

 _Oh Sweet Mercy._

From his slouched position against her door frame, Rick's eyes made a leisurely path from her lips to her neck and down her rapidly heating body all the way to her toes and back up again.

And then drawled in his sexy country boy rasp, "So...what's for dinner?"

Michonne indulged in her own visual feast, making sure to linger in certain...interesting...spots then hung up their call with one hand while gripping Rick's shirt with the other and pulled him through the doorway.

"You."

Rick's brows shot up as he decided that take-charge Michonne was right at the top of his favorite Michonne's.

But, he thought as he wrapped his arms around Michonne's back and lifted her off the floor while claiming her lips with his, sometimes it's fun to take a little 'charge' back.

And with Michonne's stroking hands and laughter spurring him on, Rick carried her down the hall, instinct leading him to the bedroom where they would spend most of the next forty-eight hours reacquainting themselves.

And, as for the take-out food? Well, that got very, very cold out on the stoop.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first AU one shot! I had fun challenging myself to step out of the ZA world with Richonne and realized they're just as much fun to write without all the walkers milling about. Feedback is always welcome so please leave a review!**


End file.
